Fiber optic communication has experienced explosive growth. In just a few years, the transmission of communication signals for voice, video, data, and the like has soared, and more growth is planned as fiber optic communication technology improves and networks expand to provide greater access.
Fiber optic cables are the backbone of fiber optic communication systems. Fiber optic cables carry optical fibers and other cable elements, which are protected from the external environment by an external jacketing. The cable fibers may be surrounded by strength members and protective elements, and may be loosely disposed within tubes (“buffer tubes”).
In so-called “fiber-to-the-X” (FTTX) networks, optical fiber cables that carry optical signals to a home or other locations from a connection point on the distribution cable are referred to in the art as “drop cables.” To reduce the cost of FTTX networks, less expensive network components are sought, including less expensive drop cables. However, reduced costs of drop cables needs to be balanced with required performance specifications and tolerances, including bend tolerances of the fibers carried by the drop cables. Drop cables formed using methods that properly balance cost and performance considerations provide a simpler, cost-effective alternative to conventional field accessing and splicing of the distribution cable.